


Meeting your crush in real life

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Begging, Big Cock, Cock Worship, Cute, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Futa/Futa, Futanari, Huge Load, Licking, Magic, Mutual Masturbation, Ruler, Shy, Swallowing, blowjob, cock growth, comparison, cum fountain, loving, measurement, moan, moon light, self-suck, too much cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Summary: Introduction of Meri Ocaria (my first futa character)Meri Ocaria is a very cute girl with huge tits and generous curves. She met her crush on the internet and tonight was their first real-life meeting. She's nervous, but she'll do anything for her, especially after showing her cock to her.Will her crush be like in her photos for real?
Kudos: 9





	Meeting your crush in real life

[F4F][F4A] Meeting your crush in real life

This is a scripts for adults done by an adult

Script by FutaScript

Tags :  
[f4f][f4a][futa][slight fdom][licking][blowjob][huge load][big cock][cock growth][cock worship][ruler][measurement][comparison][loving][futa/futa][shy][cute][moan][begging][self-suck][mutual masturbation][swallowing][too much cum][cum fountain][moon light][magic]

Synopsis :  
Introduction of Meri Ocaria (my first futa character)

Meri Ocaria is a very cute girl with huge tits and generous curves. She met her crush on the internet and tonight was their first real-life meeting. She's nervous, but she'll do anything for her, especially after showing her cock to her.  
Will her crush be like in her photos for real?

Acting Direction :  
You are very shy, but you got you gathered the courage to tease/seduce her. You are elated to be there next to her, and want to give her the best night of her life.

Markers :  
{fx sound} = sounds effects (optional)  
[situation/context] = Give an idea of what’s going on  
"emotion/direction" = Self explanatory  
*word* = emphasis  
\------------------------------------

[ door opening ]

"sultry voice, shy"  
Hello darling, S..surprise!

[you scared her]  
"concerned" Oh my god! I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you.  
"giggle" A heart-attack ? That's the last thing I want to give you.

[she ask how did you come in the house]  
I told your mom "my name", and she let me in. She said you'd be there in a minute.  
Are you mad at me?

"pause"

I know it's our first real life meeting. I wanted to surprise you by wearing your favorite lingerie, though.  
"shy" You like it ? A...Am I going too fast?  
Ohh! You're blushing, oh my god, you are so *cute*. Give me a hug.

[You are hugging a bit too much, your breasts are pressing against her]

"giggle" Sorry! I hugged you a bit too tightly, huh ?  
"sultry" I'm so happy to be with you. I can't believe this is happening.

"pause"

"shy" Oh, do you want more ? Mmmm, come here darling.  
I don't know how I got the courage to come closer, but *teasing* with all the naughty things we sent each other last night..  
I didn't sleep much, just thinking about this moment.  
"shy" come closer.  
Give me your hands and feel my heartbeat. 

[she touches your breast by mistake]

Oops! "giggle" "naughty" That's my breast here.  
Do you feel it beating faster? Mmmm yes! It's because of you.  
"sultry" You look so beautiful, your shiny hair, your round eyes. Mmmm and your *cute* little face..

[she returns the compliment]  
Oh really? "shy giggle" Thank you... You're making me blush.

[she keeps flattering]

"very shy" Oh *my*, "shy giggle" darling, I'm so glad you like my *body*, my *personality*. I feel relieved.  
I was so scared of you being disappointed to see me for real. But *thank* god you like me.  
"sultry" I would love to do what you mentioned yesterday.  
"shy" Do you remember ?

[she pretends to not know what you are talking about]  
"teasing" Hey! Baby! Don't pretend you don't know. I'm pretty sure you remember last night.  
"shy" Y..You wanted to *feel* my "giggle" in your mouth Mmmm....

"sultry" Let me get really close to you, sweetheart. Is that okay ? Okay!

[you come closer, your lips are barely touching her ear]  
"whispering" I've been waiting for this moment. You have *no idea* how you left me yesterday.

"pause"

"giggles" Yes! You weren't expecting to see a *futa* on cam right?  
"moan" Yes and you know what?

"pause"  
"whispering" I don't know what you did to me but, it's *grown* quite a bit.

"whimpering" You want to feel it? My underwear is bulging so much. D..Do you want to touch it?

"whispering" Wow! My heart is beating *so* fast. I..I feel it's getting *bigger*.  
"sultry" Do you want to feel me rubbing you? Against your thighs, your private part...

"pause"

[You notice a bulge]  
"teasing" Awww What's this? A bulge ? I have to be sure what's going on down there.  
Let me rub there. "moan" It..it's getting bigger too.

"pause"

"teasing" Is that what I think it is? C..can you lift up your skirt? Let me get a better view.

[she's lifting very slowly and embarrassed. You are discovering her flaccid cock inch by inch]  
"shy" W..Wow! You have a cock too. It's soft, but it's already so big! A..are you a shower?

"sultry" No? Mmmmm I'm *aching* to see *how much* you'll grow!  
"curious" Wait a minute. You're not wearing any panties. What does *that* mean? "giggle" Had plans for us, huh?

"whimpering" Look at how it *grows*, the tip getting *wider*, pushing the foreskin back Mmmmm.  
I love seeing your cock growing slowly, stretching the skin, making those "sultry" huge veins pop out. Fuck, that's hot!

"teasing" Are you getting horny, baby? "giggle" Yes you are holy fuck, it's getting *so big*.  
Don't look at me like that with your growing cock. Don't try to hide it. We're the same. I mean, "giggle" It seems like you *are* bigger than me.  
"concerned" Is that possible?

"sultry" Forget what I said. Use your hands to tilt it down.. my god... It's reaching your knees slowly..  
"whimpering" Baby! Stop touching your cock like that Mmmmm. It turns me on *so much* when stroke it up and down while it grows.  
"whimpering" I..I just asked to tilt it down, fuck! Mmmmm ... I prefer your fingers rubbing my bulge...

"shy" Y..you can touch it. Rub it *slowly* darling.

[she slide her hands through your bulge]  
"Moan" Your hands feel smooth and you have a gentle touch. I "moan" like that a lot.  
"teasing" No no no! Shhhh don't try to slip it under my panties.  
"sultry" Hey! Don't take out my cock.

[she took out your cock]  
"pause"

"embarrassed" I..It's out. "moan" I've never done that before.  
"playful" Of course! In front of a webcam isn't the same thing baby.  
"shy" Now, you are here, "giggle" staring at my cock, touching it, stroking it.  
"moan" Stroke it gently. You're so smooth. "giggle" You're right. You're not the only one that can *grow thicker*. It's getting thicker because of you Mmmm.  
I don't know if I'm scared or not but your growth is turning me on a lot. Oh my god! You're even touching the floor with the tip. 

[She says she's tiny so it's not that big]  
I know you're tiny but still "giggle", you're touching the floor. *That's hot* and please don't say you're small.  
You are so well-endowed "moan". Please keep stroking my cock up and down *slowly*. I love when you stroke it s gently.

"concerned" I have just one question. Why did you hide it from me? You saw my cock yesterday. How long did you plan on hiding this massive cock from me, baby?

"pause"

"reassurance" I'm not mad at you, but "motherly" you can talk to me about anything. I want to know everything about you.  
Normally I'm shy but I..I feel so safe by your side. 

[She's stroking you harder]  
I "moan" "teasing" You're stroking harder, aren't you?  
"reassurance" No, no, that's totally fine, you're so kind and you're not hurting me at all. It feels *so good*.

"shy" I.. I'm sorry to ask you this, but... 

"pause"

"shy" Do .. Do you like my cock?  
I'm huge? "giggle" Aww, come on... Your monster cock is kissing the floor.  
I can see by looking at your hands that you look so *massive*. Your hand is as thick as your huge shaft.

Baby! Take your hand off your shaft slowly. Let it rise up for me.  
Mmmm "sultry" That's *so fucking hot*. "giggle" *Fuck*! Now it's touching your neck.  
You can even self-suck just standing still. I want to do that. 

[You are about to kiss her]  
"teasing" Mmm darling! Your lips are *so* shiny and wet. I..I want to...

[improvisation of kissing]

[pause kissing]  
"whimpering" That was so much better than my dreams. Did..Did you like it?  
Why are you making this face ? You're blushing harder! I'm sorry if I kissed you but...

[she kisses you with passion, improvisation of being kissed by surprise but you are enjoying a lot]

[stop kissing]  
I love how you kiss me, you move your tongue gently around. I'm so addicted about you *but* look at my right. 

[you are staring at her cock]  
"teasing" Someone's jealous. Look how it's twitching and leaking precum, aching for attention.  
Let's help you get rid of that precum, shall we?

Any objections, darling? C..can I take care of your monster thing? Aww, you look so hot blushing like that. 

[You start to lick generously the tip and you speak in between]  
Let's take care of you. So big, and a nice, curvy shape. Your glans is swelling too, willing my tongue to slide all around it.  
Now I'll lick a little bit at the edge "sultry" and now, just a little bit on the inside. 

"making slurpy sounds and swallowing that precum"  
Gosh! You taste *so good*. I don't even need to bend over so much. Your cock is almost at my neck's height Mmm.

[You stop licking you are so turned on]  
I need to stop here because, I have to show you something.  
Can I open the window ? 

"pause"

Thank you!

[you walk to the window and open it]  
Mmmmm fresh air cuddling my skin. Do you see that ? It's moonlight. Do you know what that means?  
"giggle" You look confused. Let me get on my knees for you on the bed. I'll show you.  
We can even see moonbeams through the window.  
"shy" Hey! Don't look at me like that. You're getting me nervous with that naughty look.

"pause"

"sultry" look at my cock when I let the moonlight enlighten it, ready?

"take a good breath" I count to three and I take off my hands.

"pause"

*One*

*Two*

*Three* There you go! "moan" It's already happening, oh my god, so quickly?

[your cock is getting bigger with the moonlight, giving you lot of pleasure while it grows and struggling to speak between moans]  
Yes! I discovered weeks ago that my cock grows bigger when it's exposed to moonlight.  
Mmm, maybe I have the chance to get bigger than you "giggle" Mmm no, it's not a competition *but* I..I like teasing you.  
Imagine my cock getting bigger than yours? Or maybe thicker? Mmm, my skin is stretching.

"whimpering" Oh, wow! It's getting *heavier* but not bending. Mmm my balls are swelling.  
I edged all this week to let you *drain my balls* and you might have trouble now.  
Come closer! I want you to stare at my growing cock just on your knees in front of me.

"sultry" I can get a better look at your cock and compare our sizes "moan"  
Mmm grab my cock as it *grows*, *feel* the skin *stretching*! Do you like that ?  
Does it turn you on? *Oh my*! Your cock is twitching and growing too "giggle".  
It's stuck under your neck and it's now bending because of the growth. *So hot*!

Look at me darling, *look* it's reaching my belly button now, slowly growing to my big tits.  
"sultry" Baby! Did you get the ruler like I asked yesterday ?  
*Good girl*! Please measure your cock!  
"begging" *please* I'm curious to see *how big*.

[The ruler is not big enough]  
"proud" Look at you baby! You are *so* much *bigger* than the ruler.  
Slide the ruler along your shaft until reaching the top.  
"sultry" Mmm *Baby*! Mmm The growth is getting *stronger* now.  
"teasing" I'm slowly catching your size "giggle". Oh my! I hope to be as big as you Mmm.  
Measure slowly! I want to hear those numbers as you slide to the top.

[she's sliding slowly, counting inch by inch]  
"sultry" Okay! *12* inches, *13*, *14*! You're so fucking big.  
Mmm *15*, yes keep sliding, there is more left. I need to stroke myself, I'm getting so big too.  
"whimpering" It's touching my tits, trying to make his way in between. "moan" Mmm *more*, *more* growth please.

Hey *baby*! Don't touch yourself now. You need to measure, *keep going*.

*16* Mmm 

*17* "giggle" Holy shit!

*18* and... ?

*19?* OH MY GOD! There's more?

"whimpering" Look at you sweetheart, smiling because of your *huge fucking cock*.  
Your ruler isn't even at the top and already, 19 inches?  
"sultry" *Baby*! You have *such a monster cock*!

What? Mine is getting close to yours? "giggle"

[You look at your cock getting closer under your neck]  
"laughing" Oh my god! I was staring at your cock, but mine was getting huge too Mmm.  
Please, baby how *big* are you?

"shy" Don't stare at me like that. I..I know it's getting huge, but *look* at you.  
Keep measuring it, please!

[she's close to the top]  
*20inches*

*21*

"sultry" Oh my! *22* 

"pause"

Now we are at the base of your glans. Keep going.

*23*

*24* and, "giggle" *25!

*25 fucking inches*

"sultry" your glans is facing your mouth. You look so naughty right now, what do you have in mind, baby?  
You want me to measure mine now? Come closer!

Put the ruler at my base *and* slide it.  
"whimpering" Mmm, that feels good with the ruler *and* I'm still *growing*. My balls are swelling *so* much.

[she slides the ruler along your shaft]  
"giggle" I'm at least 12 inches. Keep going faster.

14

16 "moan"

18 more

*20* Oh my!

*22*

*23*, now the glans.

*24*

*25*

"pause"

"giggle" *26*! "teasing" I'm *bigger* than you darling.

"intrigued" Baby? What are you doing? Self-sucking and you are not even waiting for me? Mmm.  
Wow! You are so hooked on your cock. I don't know how mine tastes. Let's see.

[you start to suck your cock, improvisation for a bit with passion]

[you stop sucking]  
"gasping" Oh my god! I'm surprised, it tastes *so good*. I "moan" I need more.  
That's so sexy, the look on your face while you suck your cock, baby. That turns me on so much.  
"shy" Do you want to cum with me while we suck our cock together ?

[she nods at you]  
Okay! Give me a sign when you're about to cum, okay?

[you start to suck again]

[improvisation for a bit until being so close to cum]

[stop sucking to confirm she's getting close]

"whimpering all the way down so close to cum"  
Baby! Are you getting close? Huh? "giggle" You can't even wrap around your cock with both hands. How can you suck it, though.  
Fuck, you're so hot, sucking like crazy and looking at me with those eyes, *blushing*.  
Oh! Your eyes are widen. Are you close? Baby? Yes? Oh my god! Let me cum with you.  
Let's cum like a living fountain by aiming at the ceiling, okay? Ready?

[improvisation sucking very fast until cumming]

[stock sucking and stroking harder until cum]  
"whimpering" Stroke it with me *harder*! *Please*! Let's cum together. Oh my fucking god! *Fuck*, I'm about to cum.  
"whimpering harder" Please cum with me, I can't hold it, baby! Oh my god my cock is growing *a lot*. *Oh my god, fuck*!

"about to cum, struggling to speak, whimpering/moaning like crazy, the pleasure is so intense"  
Cum with me, I'm down! Cum with me, *please*! Oh god, *OH GOD*! I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum right now! 

Cum with me *oh*  
[improvisation cumming a lot, you are whimpering while cumming so hard]  
Oh my god! Yes!! It's raining cum in your room "giggle" Mmm my god.  
Who's gonna stop cumming first? *Oh* Fuck!  
*Holy shit*! So much mess everywhere "giggle". Your balls are shrinking slowly, *so much cum* and so thick.  
Mmm god. It's raining cum so much Mmm. "giggle" Looks like you stopped cumming.  
Mmm and *now*, I think it's over for me.

[you stopped cumming]  
"heaving breathing, catching her breath, gasping" Holy fuck! *My god*! You have so much cum on your hair "laughing while breathing".  
"motherly" You are so beautiful. I..I Love you *so* much.

[you kiss her]

"pause"

"concerned" How are we going to clean that mess without your mom noticing ? "laughing"


End file.
